Lieutenant CT-8192 Curtrell Recon Report
Sent to: Republic High Command, Knight Valo Sindar, Knight Heyvis Trockz, Padawan Ghaa Tabbak Recon at Curtrell didn't go so fair. Arriving there it seemed pretty dangerous from the start. It was really dense with brush and I swear I heard Akk Dogs from the other side of the moon. Anyway, it turns out that First Sergeant Bucket-head was right about one thing when he was training us. Always expect the unexpected. When we finally found a landing spot for the ''Shadow's Scepter, we touched down and I began to vent the ship immediately. Chalkurra and HK-51 went outside and checked to make sure we were clear while I took care of the ship. Then, out of nowhere, Big Doc just climbs into the smuggling compartments that Heyvis put in the ship. I don't understand why we're authorized to have Big Doc work with us. He's kind of a freak. But anyway, as I stepped outside, Chalkurra and HK were just gone. I didn't know what happened, but I decided to go look for them. I closed up the boarding ramp and began searching the wilderness. This is a list of things on the world I encountered that makes it a dangerous place to be:'' * Razor Grass. Lots of it. * Thick brush that doesn't allow you to see more than 5 feet around. * Heavy fog. If you can see through the brush, you won't see through the fog. * Lack of clean food and water supply. * Intense amount of animals. I noticed probably fifty animals in eight minutes of searching for them. Continuing with the story, as I searched for them, I came out into a clearing and found a Twi'lek and some other species I've never seen before. Then, this big beast threw me back and held me down. They took me captive and before long I was back at the ''Shadow's Scepter. I tried to reason with these guys, but they only mentioned a boss. I don't know who wanted us but it wasn't looking good. Then, out of nowhere, Big Doc just stumbles out of the ship talking about sweeping the ship. As they stepped away, Chalkurra tossed my Thermal Detonator at one of the guys there and HK and I brawled with the remaining thugs. They informed us that they were hired anonymously to capture us four.'' We loaded up in the ship. I had HK on the top gun just in case while Chalkurra and I flew overhead and tried to see if they had a ship. I don't know if they did or didn't. We didn't find anything, but the brush was so thick that it's possible that they could have just hidden in within there. Upon the flight back, I realized there are two options if we even want to consider putting a base there. The jungles and forest are far too thick for us to even walk in. If you want to even build an outhouse you're gonna have to do some serious slashing and burning. It's the fastest way to kill off the vegetation. However, there is the risk of doing serious damage to your lungs by burning the chemicals on these plants. The only other alternative is to try to go in and clear it using tools, working droids, and the like. Either option presents a struggle for all of us. Burning it is dangerous to the well-being of us and the environment. It's fast but it's not safe. If you try to clear it out, it could take a lot of time to make the clearing. Even then, we might be done on Roalia by that time. I just don't think Curtrell is the best place to look into a listening post. There's three other unexplored and uncolonized planets in the Roalia system. I'm sure you'll find something. ''-Lieutenant CT-8192 (Cara) reporting out'' Category:Force and Destiny Category:Documents